


Let the heart navigate and pray that the path is straight

by thunderingskies



Series: You bring out the worst in me [11]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Established Relationship, M/M, Romantic Fluff, They have cats too
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-26
Updated: 2017-11-26
Packaged: 2019-02-06 23:10:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12828126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thunderingskies/pseuds/thunderingskies
Summary: “Hajime,” Tooru whispers, nudging Hajime in the side with his elbow. Hajime grumbles, shifting on the bed, unwilling to drag himself out of his warm and comfortable sleepy haze just yet. He flips so that his back is facing Tooru and he lets out a soft, contented sigh.Tooru doesn’t seem fazed by this. He chuckles a little, sliding closer so that their bodies are pressed up together. He nuzzles against the back of Hajime’s neck and presses a series of tiny butterfly kisses there. Hajime smiles - he’s ticklish and Tooru knows it, damn it - and tries to wiggle away from Tooru. He manages to move a little ways away but Tooru’s quick to close that distance again and wrap his arms around Hajime’s waist.“Hajime,” he says again in a quiet little sing-song voice. He snuggles in and squeezes Hajime’s middle, his hands cool as they slide across Hajime’s bare stomach, “do you remember what today is?”





	Let the heart navigate and pray that the path is straight

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Amalas](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amalas/gifts).



> This fic is dedicated to an amazing friend of mine. I'll try to skip the sap, but thank you for everything! ♥

“Hajime,” Tooru whispers, nudging Hajime in the side with his elbow. Hajime grumbles, shifting on the bed, unwilling to drag himself out of his warm and comfortable sleepy haze just yet. He flips so that his back is facing Tooru and he lets out a soft, contented sigh.

Tooru doesn’t seem fazed by this. He chuckles a little, sliding closer so that their bodies are pressed up together. He nuzzles against the back of Hajime’s neck and presses a series of tiny butterfly kisses there.

Hajime smiles - he’s ticklish and Tooru knows it,  _ damn it _ \- and tries to wiggle away from Tooru. He manages to move a little ways away but Tooru’s quick to close that distance again and wrap his arms around Hajime’s waist.

“ _ Hajime,” _ he says again in a quiet little sing-song voice. He snuggles in and squeezes Hajime’s middle, his hands cool as they slide across Hajime’s bare stomach, “do you remember what today is?”

All he gets in response is a grunt which turns softer when Tooru presses his hands lower, tickling Hajime’s sensitive skin. 

“Think harder,” he whispers, kissing behind Hajime’s ear.

Of  _ course _ Hajime knows exactly what day it is today. He’s been thinking about it for the past two months, and it’s been on his mind every day for the past week as he planned and considered and anticipated the day-

“I know,” he answers at last, his hand finding Tooru’s and lacing their fingers together. “Happy anniversary, babe.” 

He can feel Tooru smile, snug between his shoulderblades. He shifts to lie on his back, allowing Hajime to flip over and be greeted by his bright, warm smile. 

They’ve been sleeping in the same bed for a long time now, but Hajime’s pretty sure he will never grow tired of waking up to this sight.

His brown eyes are wide and bright, so full of excitement and life. 

“Happy anniversary,” he answers, leaning in to kiss Hajime. 

“You know what I’ve been thinking?” Tooru says, moving Hajime’s arm up so that he can slide up against him and rest his head on Hajime’s shoulder. He snuggles in and Hajime tightens his hold around him.

“What?” Hajime asks, pressing a kiss to the side of Tooru’s face, brushing some hair off his forehead.

“I’ve been thinking about how we used to camp out in my parent’s garden when we were kids,” he says. “In the summertime, every night when it was clear… we would beg my parents to let you sleep over.”

Hajime huffs a laugh. “‘Course I remember. Pretty sure during the summers I spent more time with you than I spent without you.”

“Exactly,” Tooru agrees, sliding their hands together and squeezing, “it was so great… I loved the fresh air and the quiet, just getting to spend time with you. You really listened and always remembered the things that I told you.”

“How could I forget the big dipper?” Hajime laughs. “You only pointed that one out every night.”

“It was the first one I learned!” Tooru laughs, grumbling teasingly.

“First one I learned, too,” Hajime says, his voice falling to a soft whisper. “One of the many things you helped me learn.”

Tooru falls quiet, burying his face against Hajime’s shoulder. He squeezes Hajime’s hand and wiggles as close as he can get. 

“I was thinking we should do that tonight,” he says. Hajime looks down to meet his gaze, and his expression is soft and open. “I checked the forecast last night, and it looks like it’ll be clear… we could take the train down there… I’m sure we can find a good spot to stay...” He looks almost shy suggesting it, but Hajime feels his heart warm at the suggestion.

Sometimes he’s really struck by how much he loves Tooru. 

Tooru watches him, an honest smile creeping up on his face until he can’t take it anymore and he hides back down against Hajime’s shoulder.  “No fair, you can’t look at me like that,” he whines.

“Like what?” Hajime asks, amused, a smirk on his face.

“Like… like…” he stutters, mumbling into Hajime’s shoulder.

“Can’t hear you,” Hajime teases, nudging Tooru’s cheek with his nose. 

Tooru peeks out, his cheeks red. “Like you love me… a lot… like... a  _ whole _ lot…” 

“Well I do love you,” Hajime smiles, “a whole lot.”

“I  _ know,” _ Tooru says, pushing himself up to kiss Hajime instead. It’s warm, and chaste since neither of them have brushed their teeth yet, but Hajime wouldn’t care either way. Hajime runs his hands up Tooru’s back slowly and intimately.

“I love you too,” Tooru whispers against his lips when he breaks the kiss. He nuzzles their noses together, unable to stop smiling. “So… what do you think?”

“I think that sounds great,” Hajime says, still rubbing Tooru’s lower back. “You think your parents would mind if we crashed there for the night?”

Tooru laughs. “They’re always asking me when we’re coming back for a visit. They’d love having you.” 

Hajime smiles, cupping Tooru’s face with his free hand. “Having  _ us,  _ you mean.” 

Even Tooru can’t help but melt under the look Hajime’s giving him - serious, but at the same time soft and sweet and just filled with so much adoration. Tooru nods, nuzzling Hajime’s hand. “Yeah,” he says, “having us.” He smiles as Hajime touches him, relaxing down on top of him. Hajime keeps his other hand moving down Tooru’s back, sliding lower until he settles on his hip.  He brushes circles on his hip, coaxing Tooru back in for more kisses.

Hajime really loves Tooru’s kisses. They’re so soft, and sweet, while still filling him with such warmth and passion. He lets his hand trail lower, Tooru’s bare skin far too tempting to ignore. His fingers brush over the curve of Tooru’s thighs and Tooru leans closer, mouth gaping open as he presses for another kiss-

A scratching at the door interrupts them, followed by a loud mew. Hajime closes his eyes and groans; that’s definitely Caesar.

There’s a short moment of silence where he thinks they may be in the clear-

But then another set of paws scratch at the door. Godzilla joins in with a chorus of mews and Hajime sighs, pulling his hands back up to hug Tooru around his middle. They’ve got a way of interrupting at the most inconvenient time - especially when Hajime and Tooru don’t let them sleep in the bedroom with them, which they only do on some nights.

“What are we gonna do with them?” Hajime asks, tucking his head against Tooru’s neck. 

Tooru groans and drops his weight down on Hajime. “I’d say we could have Tetsu babysit, but they’re part of the family now too. How do you think they’ll feel about the train?”

“Are they even allowed on the train?” Hajime asks. 

“I think so,” Tooru shrugs, “I see people with pets on the train all the time.”

Hajime nods. “They’ll be fine.” He smiles when the meowing outside the door gets more insistent. “But they’re only gonna get louder the longer we leave them out there.”

“But ‘m comfy,” Tooru complains. To prove his point he snuggles in further, draping himself over Hajime. 

The meowing outside the door gets more insistent. Hajime laughs, nudging Tooru in the sides.

“I’ll get up, then, I don’t mind,” Hajime says. He starts to move, jostling Tooru who grumbles, dissatisfied, hanging on as long as he can before Hajime pushes him off-

“Okay! I’m going,” Tooru says. He untangles himself from the sheets and slides out of bed. Hajime watches as he steps over to where they’d left their clothes last night, digging around for a pair of boxers to put on. He slides them on, completely aware of how hard Hajime’s staring but he just doesn’t care.

Tooru throws open the bedroom door while Hajime readjusts the blankets. He stops to bend down and give each cat a good scratch.

“Coffee?” Tooru asks, looking back at Hajime. He’s crouched over and is giving what looks like the pet of his life to Caesar, who Hajime can hear purring from here. Hajime nods yes, so Tooru stands up and heads down the hallway towards the kitchen.

Godzilla hops up onto the bed and makes his way towards Hajime. He’s long since gotten past any measure of shyness, coming straight up next to him and rubbing his face against Hajime’s nose. He’s purring as soon as Hajime pets him, rubbing his face against Hajime’s hand, settling himself down pressed up against his chest.

Caesar jumps up next as soon as Tooru isn’t petting him anymore. He flops out on his back half on top of Godzilla, still purring, his tail flicking happily. Hajime smiles, reaching out to pull both of them up closer and right on his chest.

The cats wiggle around until they’re comfortable, purring all flopped out. He runs a hand down the length of Godzilla’s back, stopping to scratch just behind his ears.

“Better now?” He says, chuckling when Godzilla presses his face against the palm of Hajime’s hand. That counts as a yes in his books.

When Tooru comes back in a few minutes later with two hot cups of coffee in his hands, it’s safe to say that this is one of his favourite things to come home to.

Tooru hands Hajime his cup of coffee before maneuvering his way back into bed. Thankfully the cats don’t mind being moved as long as they end up cuddled in, and Tooru’s much happier once he’s cuddled up next to Hajime too. He sips his coffee, happy to relax with his back pressed up against Hajime’s side.

“Good?” Hajime asks, draping an arm across Tooru’s shoulder and finding his free hand. He holds his coffee with his other hand, warm and very snuggled in underneath his pile of cats and Tooru.

“Perfect,” Tooru says, smiling and looking over at Hajime. He gives him one more brief kiss and then relaxes against him, listening to the sounds of sleepy and purring cats.

Tooru’s right.

He really can’t imagine a better way to spend a quiet morning together than here, in their home, in their bed, warm and cozy with their little  _ family _ -

Hajime’s honestly never felt so loved, and this is something he will be grateful for forever.

**Author's Note:**

> [Come talk to me on tumblr!](http://josai.tumblr.com)
> 
> Special thank you to Ri, thank you for reading this over for me and being so wonderful and supportive ♥


End file.
